Kum & Go
by cbaty
Summary: One Shot. Edward is driving across country when he discovers Jasper working in a gas station called Kum & Go. E/J Slash all human not for those under 18


**Okay so this is the one shot I was telling everyone about on the Roast the Author forum Friday night. I've never done one so I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: S. Myers owns everything Twilight. I just make up stories and play with her characters.**

**Kum & Go**

The road was pitch black. I hadn't seen another car in over an hour and now here I sat in the middle of fucking nowhere. How could I have been so fucking stupid to not check to see how far the next gas station was before I got off the damn highway? Me and my bright ideas, take a back road, see the country side, and enjoy a carefree drive through the Midwest on my way home. Stupid ass! I should have known better.

It wasn't even 11:00 o'clock at night and still there was no traffic on this road. Probably everybody around here went to bed at sunset so they could get up with the chickens. I was used to living in a college town where the night never slowed anybody down. Hell, there were some places close to campus that's didn't even close till six in the morning. Of course, I hadn't been able to get into most of those fine establishments until this year; my junior year when I turned twenty one. What my mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her, was how I figured it. But Ohio State and the surrounding city of Columbus offered a fine looking gay guy a lot of opportunities and I wasn't about to miss out on any of them. Shit thinking about how good I looked was not going to get me out of this spot. I could either stay in the car, try to sleep until daylight and possibly freeze to death or start walking. I know there's nothing for miles in the direction I came from so I'll head west and hope I come up on something soon or someone drives by and offers me a ride.

I'd been walking about a half hour when I saw dim lights coming from behind me over my shoulder. Fucking finally, I mean I wasn't out of shape or anything but it was cold out here and these boots I am wearing aren't made for this kind of activity. They were designed to get me noticed not walk a marathon in.

I turned around and stuck out my thumb, laughing at myself for doing something so totally uncool. But hey if it worked who cared. I saw the beat up truck go past me and then it pulled over to the side and waited. For just a moment, I thought this is nuts that could be a crazy serial killer or some shit like that. Then I realized the person in the truck could be thinking the same thing about me so I decided I'd look in the passenger window and if I didn't like what I saw I'd run. Run where you idiot? Well I don't know just run.

Slowly I approached the truck, realizing that it was mostly made up of rust and was probably owned by some old farmer, I felt a little better. As soon as I reached the window, the cab light came on and a body leaned over to roll down the window. I looked in to see a mess of blond curls bobbing up and down as the window creaked its way down. Then I froze, because all those curls were framing the most God damn beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. He was probably my age or a little older. Blond hair, streaked from the sun, skin tanned and firm, maybe a couple of days worth of fuzz left on those fine cheekbones and firm chin. And his eyes, blue like a bright sunny sky so full of warmth and laughter. I watched his lips move; they were slender and pink but I didn't hear the words. Too late I realized I had been staring at him unabashedly. I heard the laughter and saw the crooked smile form on those lips when I realized I should be listening.

"Ah, hey, you need a lift?" he chuckled under his breath. I tried to form an intelligent sentence but I was truly having a difficult time of it.

"Well my car…back there…I'm out of…didn't realize…damn it. Yes I need a ride to the next gas station," I said finally pulling myself together after watching him laugh at me.

"K so hop in. I'm headed up the road to work and I'd be glad to give you a lift," he said as he unlocked the door for me to hop in.

"Just how old is this truck. I mean is it safe," I asked realizing there weren't even any seat belts in the dang thing.

"I know she don't look like much but she's been getting me around since I was fifteen and she was pretty old then," he laughed and the sound tingled in my ears.

"The names Jasper," he stuck out his hand to shake mine. The moment I touched him fire spread through my hand and shot up my arm. I'd never felt anything like that in my life.

"Ah, Edward. Edward Masen. Thanks for the lift," I said pulling my hand away slowly and looking at it. I looked up to see him looking at his hand too. Did he feel what I had felt?

"Well, Edward. Nice to meet ya," he said turning his body back to the steering wheel and slowly pulling the truck back out onto the road. "How'd you end up out here stranded anyway; if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was driving across country for the holidays. I finished up the semester early and decided to surprise my folks by coming home early. Then I got this bright idea to take the back roads and see the country side," I said exasperated with myself.

"So where do you go to school?" he asked keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Ohio State," I answered and seen him look over at me quickly. Studying me for a moment then he smiled this lazy sort of smile and looked back at the road.

"And where you headed?" he asked in a very mono tone voice.

"My folks have a place west of Kansas City. And do you live around here?" I was tired of answering questions so I figured I'd ask a few of mine.

"Yea, I'm from around here but like you I'm just here for the holiday break," he answered.

"But you said you were headed to work?" I wondered out loud.

"I have a regular job that the owner let's me work at when I'm home in the summer and on breaks," he said. "That way I've got some steady income and don't have to rely on my folks so much."

"I know what you mean," I answered back. "If I hadn't gotten the scholarship to State, I'd never been able to afford to go to a school like that. My folks run a small clinic, dad's a doctor and mom's the nurse. Not a big city outfit and sometimes folks don't have the money to pay but they know they can get help there." Why was I telling him my life history? I just felt so comfortable with him that things were spilling out. I hadn't even talked this much to my crappy roommate this fall. The bastard hated homo's as he put it and when he found out I was gay things went downhill from there. He was moving out while we were on break and I'd have a new roomy when I got back. I wasn't getting my hopes up that this one would be any better.

Just then we took a turn to the right and there was a gas station. When I caught sight of the name, I thought I was going to bust a gut. I could not stop the laughter that was bubbling up out of me. Jasper pulled into the parking lot and was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Want to let me in on the joke?" he asked with a warm smile on his beautiful face.

"That name! Are they serious? I mean really. KUM & GO," I was holding my stomach now, I even had a few tears slipping out of the corner of my eyes. Jasper looked at the sign and started to chuckle himself.

"I guess I haven't thought about the name in a long time. Just used to it being here," he was laughing now too. God he was even more beautiful when he laughed. Eventually we both were out of breath from the laughing and a silence fell over us in the cab of his truck. I was looking at him and he was staring back at me with those blue orbs as if he was devouring me. Where the hell did that come from?

"Well, thanks for the ride," I said breaking the tension forming between us and reaching for the door handle. "I guess I can get some gas here and maybe someone can give me a ride back to my car." I was out of the truck and closing the door when Jasper jumped out and came around the cab to stand beside me.

"I'm sure there's some gas cans in the backroom. I'll go grab one, you can fill it and we'll take it back to your car," he said as he walked past me into the gas station.

"Wait a minute, Jasper. You work here?" I pointed at the sign. "At the Kum & Go?"

"Yep," was all he said as the sliding doors pinged open and he walked through. Now that he was out of the truck I could see him so much better. God damn he had a fine ass, showed off to perfection in those jeans he was wearing. And boots, cowboy boots, pointed toes with shiny tips and all. I jumped a little when he called back over his shoulder, "You coming?"

Shit he had to say the word coming. After a moment to collect myself, I followed him inside. The yelling and cursing hit me head on as I passed into the brightly lit store/lobby area of the little building. Jasper was giving somebody the what for and whoever it was, was returning it in kind. Jasper came out of a room off to the left of the cash register area with a red gas can in his hand. He looked mad enough to stomp on somebody and I was glad it wasn't me.

"Sorry, Edward, I can't leave the station. Mike is headed home because he fucks the station owner's daughter and has more pull than I do. He'll give you a ride back to your car," Jasper said as he handed me the gas can. He looked really upset but I couldn't figure out exactly what was making him mad. The other guy who came from the backroom was the Mike he was talking about. Not much to look at, he sneered at Jasper as he walked past him to the exit.

"If you need a ride east, come on. I ain't got all night. And you Whitlock, don't think I won't tell old man Walker what you said," he moved on out through the sliding doors leaving me alone with Jasper for a minute.

"You'd better go on Edward. He's just enough of an s.o.b. to leave you here and I can't leave until the day shift guy comes on at seven am," Jasper said his eyes dropping to the floor. "I'm really sorry. I would have liked to get to know you a little better."

"Hey that's okay man. Thanks again for the ride and all your help," I said holding my hand out to him. I wondered if I'd feel the fire again when he took it. I did.

A horn blared from outside so I said goodbye again and ran out the door. Mike the jack ass gave me just enough time to slide my credit card and get three gallons of gas in the can and hop into the passenger side of his jeep before he pulled out.

"You ought to be glad I got you out of there when I did," Mike said as he was zipping down the road.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, not liking this guy at all.

"He's a fag. He'd probably hit on you since you're not from around here. I don't care how smart he is or where he goes to school or for what. A fag's a fag and they all should be strung up," he finished his little rant just as we pulled up in front of my car. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. How can people still say shit like that in this day and time? It's just unbelievable how ignorant some people are.

"Well thanks for the ride Mikey!" I said in a sweet girly fake voice. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to get to know each other better." I reached across the consol between us and planted a big wet one right on his lips. I think he pissed his pants.

He wasted no time pulling away from me and my car and high tailing it down the road.

I filled my tank with the gas from the can and put the container in the trunk. The jackass left before I could give the can back to him. Sitting in my car for a moment, I realized I would have to go back to the Kum & Go to return the can and it would give me a reason to see Jasper again. Turning the engine on and pulling back out onto the road, I headed west to where I knew Jasper would be.

I pulled into the station lot and got out. Grabbing the can from the trunk, I carried it into the store and looked around for Jasper. It was almost two in the morning and there was no one anywhere around. I walked toward the back of the store where I knew the break room was from my visit just a while ago. I heard what sounded like moaning. Maybe someone robbed the place while Mike and I were gone and they hurt Jasper. I rushed to the door of the break room ready to pounce on whoever was in there when I heard Jasper call my name.

"Feels so good, Edward, fuck," Jasper moaned aloud.

When I pushed the door open, I was stunned to see Jasper sitting on the old beat up couch with his jeans open and his hand around his cock pumping furiously. His head was thrown back and his eyes shut tightly. Sweat beading on his forehead dampening the curls around his face. He was amazing and I couldn't let him do that all by himself. I walked across the room silently and got down on my knees before him.

"Why don't you let me help you with that, sweetheart," I said my voice coming out rough and gravely from the need and desire building inside of me.

Jasper's eyes popped open and he started to stand. But I pushed him back down and swallowed his hard cock in one smooth motion. God he tasted good, salty and a little sweet. He'd used some kind of flavored lube, strawberry I think but whatever it was it didn't taste nearly as good as Jasper did. I felt his fingers wrap themselves in the hair at the base of my neck and he began to lightly direct me in my movements. His breathing picked up and I cupped his balls in my right hand squeezing gently. He moaned and called my name as he began thrusting up into my mouth. It felt so fucking good. I knew he was close when his grip got tighter and his balls tightened in my hand.

"God, Edward, so close, please more," he moaned out thrusting up again. I got him to lift his hips and I pulled his jeans down to his knees and out of our way.

Wetting a finger in my mouth with his cock, I started circling his entrance and pushing into it slowly. He screamed out "yes" when my finger pressed into him. I could feel the heat of his tunnel and it went straight to my cock causing it to throb achingly. I pumped two more times with my finger and squeezed his balls and he was coming. Great spurts of cum were filling my throat and I didn't miss a drop. When he was completely spent and was going soft, I finally let go of him and dared to finally look up into those sky blue eyes.

"Damn, Edward. That was fucking amazing," Jasper said as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. The kiss was passionate and soulful; needy and wanting. When our tongues met, I knew he was tasting himself on me and I became impossibly harder than I already was. The need to breath was the only reason we could break our lips apart. Jasper reached down between us and rubbed my cock through my jeans. A smirk crossed his lips and a playful glint shined in those eyes I was falling for.

"Looks like we need to do something about this," he said as he continued to rub my crotch and kiss along my jaw. When he reached the v where my neck meets my shoulders, he nipped there and I groaned from the sensation he was building in me.

"Top or bottom?" he asks his voice low and guttural.

"Either," was all I could manage to spit out. I could never get a sentence out around this boy. "What about you?" I asked.

"I've done both but I want to know what you need. You've given to me already and now I want to give to you," he said as he slowly grabbed the hem of my tee and pulled it over my head. His lips immediately found my nipples and began to kiss and suckle them gently. I wasn't going to last long whatever we did but I knew without a doubt that if I left here tonight without feeling him deep inside me, I would regret it the rest of my life.

I stood between his legs and slid my jeans down and over my boots. I grabbed his semi erect cock and began to stroke it, feeling it grow in my hand.

"I want to feel you inside me. I want to ride you until the sun comes up," I breathed against his lips and felt his body shiver and I knew he wasn't cold.

He pushed his own jeans down and off, leaving those hot cowboy boots on; reached into the pocket of his jeans for the lube and a condom. I couldn't help the smug look or the raised eyebrow when I saw his movements. He just shrugged and smiled at me.

His cock was standing hard now and mine was dripping. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of my cock and licked the precum pooled there off with his tongue. I had to lean over and place my hands on his shoulders for support. He had me widen my stance and around his legs and he used the lube to prep me for him. One finger, I felt the sweet burn and my cock quivered. Two fingers, he was stretching me out and I was fucking myself on them as they moved in and out of me. When his index finger hit my sweet spot, I screamed out and shivered all over. My head was thrown back and my eyes were shut tight. All I wanted to do was just feel; after a moment I was ready and I told him so. I watched as he rolled the condom over his now completely erect cock. I straddled his lap and while he held his cock, I lowered myself onto it; inch by sweet inch.

The feeling was incredible being so full. The burn was bearable and soon gave way to the pleasure that only this combining of two bodies can give you. Jasper was slow and gentle but soon I couldn't stand it and I needed more.

"Harder, Jasper, more. Please fuck me harder," I begged unashamed of the need I felt for him.

"So tight, Edward, you feel so good baby," he answered my begging and pounded into me.

I knew I was close when I felt the tightening in my stomach and it traveled to my balls.

"Now, oh God, now, hard, I'm going to…" was all I got out before the first spurt hit his chest. Then another and another followed that and I was screaming his name. Moments later I felt his thrust up and he was over the edge with me, calling my name too. I know I saw stars and I know it seemed to last forever but no matter how long it lasted it was the most amazing orgasm of my life. I couldn't hold my body up and I slumped against Jasper. Sometime later when our breathing and heartbeats had returned to normal, I pulled back to look at him. He was smiling with his eyes closed. I think the term is 'blissed out' and I felt the exact same way. After his cock began to soften, he slipped out of me and I stood up so he could dispose of the filled condom. He went to the bathroom adjoining the break room and I could hear the water running. He came back with some wet paper towels so I could clean up to. A little bit later we were both dressed again and curled up on the couch together. We stayed that way for what was left of the night, just holding each other and kissing gently now and again. Neither one of us spoke. No one had come in the store all night and it was nearly dawn.

We both must have dozed off for a bit when we heard the door out front slide open and someone holler in the building, "anybody in here."

Jasper kissed me one more time and headed out to help the person leaving me alone with my thoughts. He hadn't said a thing about trading numbers or getting together again. He knew I was passing through and that I was headed out to Kansas. I knew he went to school somewhere but he'd never said where. I didn't want this to be just a onetime thing but I didn't see how it could be anything else. I used the facilities and then went out front surprised to see the place was actually very busy. Jasper was behind the counter ringing up gas and various items for the customers as they came in. I watched him for a moment and realized that I'd probably never see him again. Something in me ached at that thought. I was just headed out the door when Mike the asshole was coming through. He took one look at me and wiped his mouth on his shirtsleeve before heading toward the break room. Just as I was going to go out the door I heard Jasper's voice behind me.

"Thank you and the next time you travel this way, I sure hope you use Kum & Go again," then he laughed and showed me that huge smile. I returned the smile and waved goodbye.

I made it home later that day and the holidays were nice with my family. It was good to spend time with them again. My vacation time was over all too soon and I was headed back to Ohio State for the winter semester. I didn't take the back roads like I wanted to because I was afraid he wouldn't be there and I'd only miss him more. I had a feeling that Jasper could have been so much more to me if we'd been dealt a different hand.

I pulled into the dorm parking lot late the following night. I'd run into some snow in Indiana that had slowed me down. The parking lot wasn't completely full but I did notice that somebody's beat up pick up was taking two parking spaces and cursed under my breath at the nerve of some people.

I hoped my ex-roommate had already vacated the room and maybe I'd have a day or two before the new one moved in. I reached my door on the second floor where I saw light showing under the door and I could hear music coming from inside. Great, the new roommate was already moved in.

I opened the door looking around and then I heard the shower going in the bathroom between the two suites. There were bags and boxes piled up in the corner of the room that wasn't mine so at least I knew the new guy respected my space. I dumped my bags on my bed and sat down to pull off my boots when I looked over and saw something that shocked me. A pair of cowboy boots with shiny tips was setting on the floor beside the new guy's bed. At that moment the shower cut off and I turned to look as the door opened and there stood Jasper.

"Jasper?" I said jumping to my feet.

"Hey Edward, I hope you don't mind having a new roommate?" Jasper said as he walked across the room with only a towel wrapped around his gorgeous body.

"But how?" I just couldn't get over him being here.

"I never did tell you that I was a senior at Ohio State, did I?" he smiled with it reaching all the way to his sky blue eyes. He was standing before me now and I could feel the heat coming off his body burning its way through my skin to my soul.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked when I had failed to respond.

"Only one thing baby," I said as I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to me; chest to chest. "There'll be no more Kumming & Going around here, just cumming and staying."

**Well that's it my friends and in case you aren't familiar with them, there really is a chain of gas stations across the Midwest called Kum & Go. I discovered them on my trip to Iowa last week. Laughed myself silly over that one. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
